


Airplanes

by Tshilaba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Modern Day, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, high school-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure what this is, really. Just a little OT3 piece written for a friend's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisybrien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybrien/gifts).



She sighed as she fiddled with a strand of hair. She'd been meaning to make the announcement to her parents for a while, but something always came up. Hopefully it wouldn't be the same that night.

"Zoe, set the table."

"Yes, ma'am," she replied, getting up and pulling out the dishes and silverware, Sasha slipping in to help her sister.

"So, is tonight the night?"

"Hopefully," the older brunette answered, "Unless Daddy derails dinner again."

The younger girl laughed quietly. "Good luck with that."

Sometimes, she really hated being the daughter of a cop. Especially when he blew the whole "rules to date my princess" ordeal out of proportion. But it was something her sister could sympathize with.

To most people, the sisters looked nearly identical. But while their features were nearly similar, their personalities were like night and day; Zoe being loud and brash while Sasha was quieter but just as passionate. More than one person had confused them on sight, but their near twin-like bond was convincing enough on its own.

She'd told her sister in the beginning. Their parents knew about Erwin. He was perfect in their dad's eyes. Top of his class, early admission to Harvard, class president, and soccer captain. Not to mention he'd known and been friends with her practically since they were in diapers.

Then, there was Levi. Short, grouchy, and more rebellious than she was, even jokingly. People had questioned how he could even  _stand_ her given how different they were. But then, like with Sasha, they understood each other on a far more subliminal level.

Practically everyone and their mother's cousin knew that she was dating Erwin. She had a sneaking suspicion that their parents had, however subconsciously, pushed them together by encouraging them to spend time together. Levi, however, was a horse of a different color. In the six years they'd known each other, he'd made quite a name for himself...on the wrong side of the law.

Of course, that was when he lived across state lines. Now that he was going to school with them, she and Erwin somehow managed to keep him in line. Sometimes.

As they sat down to eat, Zoe said, "Daddy, I have something I'd like to say. "

"In a minute, let me tell you about today."

She sighed and half rolled her eyes as Sasha sent her a  _Told you so_ look. "Okay, Daddy," she mumbled, fiing her food and poking at it boredly. Every story was the same. Always about the dumbass teenage boys he arrested. And he always overtook every dinner so no one else could get a word in edgewise. He meant no ill by it, she knew, but even Erwin had commented that she could do the same.

"...and so this one, he thinks he's smart, see. Tells me why I can't arrest him. Kid deserved it, he says. Short thing, too. And these narrow blue eyes, like ice."

She met Sasha's eyes in shock over the mashed potatoes. No, it couldn't be...

"Real muscular, too," their dad went on. "And a mouth like a sailor."

 _...shit. Fuck me, that's Levi..._ she thought. Aloud she said, "I'm sorry, may I be excused?" suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

Her parents looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong' sweetie?" her mom said. "You don't feel well?"

She shook her head in response.

"Alright, dear. Sasha, would you like your sister's food? She's been poking at it, so it's meaningless to put it back in the serving dishes."

"No thanks, Mama."

"Well...okay. Just scarpe it into Sonny and Bean's bowls, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." She got up and took her plate into the kitchen. Scraping the food into the bowls, she heard a light clacking behind her as the two mutts sniffed out their incoming treat. "Hey boys," she said, scratching Sonny's ears gently as the dog growled and wagged his tail contrarily. She walked over to the sink to wash her dishes and then made her way upstairs to collapse onto her bed, faceplanting ungracefully into her pillow. "Fuuuuck," she groaned.

After some time had passed, there was a soft knock on her door. "Zo?"

"It's open," she answered, rolling onto her side, facing away from the door. She heard the door open and then shut before the mattress depressed behind her.

"Zoe..." Sasha began quietly.

"What?"

"You really like Levi, don'tcha?"

"O' course I do," the older brunette mumbled. "Liked him for a while, really. Just wasn't a practical relationship."

The younger girl nodded. "So...have you done it?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah," she mumbled absently.

"Well, the first time's a little weird, but once you getued to i--WAIT. What are you talkin' about?"

"What most teenage girls do."

"Ew, no. Gross," Zoe laughed, pretending to gag at the implication. "Besides, am I like most girls?"

"No. Plus, I don't think Levi--"

"How the fuck do I explain him  _now_?" she snapped angrily, sitting up and taking her sister aback, at least a bit, by her drastic shift in mood. "I could kill that fuckwit!"

"Zo, if you killed 'im, Dad'd have to arrest you."

"Not my point!" she spat. "He promised he was doing better!"

"Maybe there was a reason... Didn't he say his little sister was gettin' bullied? Ah know ya'd beat the shit outta anyone who bullied me."

"Well, yeah..."

"See?"

She sighed. "Still, that doesn't answer my question."

"What question, dear?"

Both girls jumped at the sound of their mother's voice.

"May I join you?"

Zoe nodded and their mother sat down at the foot of her bed.

"So, what's wrong?"

The brunette bit her lip nervously, looking away.

"Zoe..."

"...well..."

"Sweetheart, your father and I love you. Nothing you do can or will change that. Now, if it's dangerous or illegal, we'll be concerned..."

"It's not illegal, I just...Mama, the boy Daddy was talking about is Levi. I know him. He goes to my school."

"Well, that's not a problem. I'm sure--"

"He's also my boyfriend."

"Oh...but I thought you were dating Erwin? Did you break up? Is that why you're upset?"

Zoe shook her head. "No, Mama, I'm dating both of them. And they're dating each other, too."

"Oh..."

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "So...yeah. I was gonna tell you guys at dinner, but then Dad's announcement...yeah," she mumbled.

Her mother was quiet for a few minutes before looking her elder daughter in the eye. "Zoe, tell me something," she said, voice serious.

"Ma'am?"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course! With all my heart!" she insisted. "Levi was doing so well, I don't know what happened I swear I could--"

Herv mother held up a hand to silence her. "I know all I need to know. Come. Let's go tell your father. Levi will need to learn the rules for dating your father's princess, after all."

Zoe laughed. "Okay, Mama."


End file.
